Querido Diário
by Yze-chan
Summary: "E todos se sentaram espalhados pela sala, enquanto Itachi abria uma página aleatoriamente. " .:Nonsense:.
1. Prólogo

_**Diclaimer:**__ Naruto é um oferecimento das empresas Wayne. (?)_

- Esta é uma fanfic nonsense. Não espere nada normal dela.

xXx

**Querido Diário **

Era uma noite quente de verão e nossos vilões estavam sem nada melhor para fazer. Aliás, essa era uma situação cada vez mais frequente. Não haviam mais missões interessantes, e aproveitando isso, Pein costumava sair todas as noites com Konan, deixando os nukenins restantes vivendo a base de comida congelada fora do prazo de validade.

Naquela noite, todos estavam reunidos na sala da organização bebendo cerveja e jogando conversa fora. A situação estava tão enfadonha que todos estavam assistindo ao Teste de Fidelidade.

Sasori: Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que já assisti. - o ruivo comentou, extremamente entediado.

Itachi: Então você não deve assistir TV com muita frequência.

Hidan: Jura que a mulher coloca o marido sozinho com uma loira boazuda e espera que ele seja fiel? É como colocar o Kakuzu vigiando um cofre aberto e esperar que esteja tudo lá dentro quando você voltar. - e deu um gole em sua cerveja-

Kisame: Mas, diferente desse cara, o Kakuzu é "infiel" declarado.

Sasori: E essa história de "revelar um segredo"? Todo mundo sabe que tipo de segredo é esse: Joãozinho é gay, Mariazinha já traiu o marido e aquelas coisas de novela. Nem precisa fazer tanto suspense.

Hidan: Pô, fizeram um drama pra revelar que a mulherzinha se prostituía pra comer X-burger!

Nesse momento, Tobi aparecera pulando, seguido de um emburrado Deidara.

Deidara: Não sei o que faço pra me ver livre dessa peste. Un.

Kakuzu: Você diz isso, no entanto ainda continua andando com o Tobi.

Deidara: Ele me encontra como se tivesse um detector de Deidara. Pein me proibiu de usar minhas bombas contra qualquer membro da organização, até mesmo o Tobi. Será que precisarei contratar um assassino para dar sumiço nele? Un.

Kisame: Um assassino contratando um assassino para dar jeito em outro assassino... Faz todo sentido.

Tobi: O que estão fazendo, amiguinhos? –emanando flores-

Hidan: Estávamos esperando os cataclismos do fim do mundo, mas nada aconteceu.

Tobi: Tobi tem uma ideia melhor! Por que não formamos uma roda redonda e jogamos algo divertido? \o/

Hidan: Já sei, por que não brincamos de índio e acendemos uma fogueira DE VERDADE com o Tobi no centro? –o sarcasmo era evidente, acompanhado de um sorriso nada amigável.

Kakuzu: Tobi, você não deveria estar dormindo agora?

Tobi: Tobi não está com sono. Tobi quer se divertir com os amiguinhos antes de dormir.

Hidan: Claro, como se houvessem opções divertimento em uma caverna úmida cheia de macho.

Tobi: Se ninguém quer brincar, Tobi vai cantar até que fique com sono! – assim, Tobi correu por toda a sala antes de começar a cantar.

Sasori: Oh, não! Da última vez ele cantou aquela dos DEZ indiozinhos até o número 357. Quando nos demos conta já havia amanhecido!

Tobi: Mas Tobi quer fazer algo divertido com todo mundo... :/

Kisame: Poxa, eu quero ler um livro. Quem topa? – Dito isso, um olhar de reprovação foi lançado por todos ao nosso inocente amigo azul.

Deidara: Me diz, por que você me odeia?

Hidan: Eu topo, se não for nenhum yaoi nojento. Isso não é de deus.

Itachi: Já viram o que andam escrevendo sobre você e o Kakuzu na internet? Eu pensaria melhor sobre o conceito de nojento. ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi quer! Tobi quer ler com os amiguinhos criminosos! \o/ -emanado flores-

Deidara: Ora, não seja idiota. Quem iria perder tempo com uma bobagem como essas, certo? Un. – mas quando Deidara virou-se para o resto do grupo esperando por apoio, viu que todos estavam de acordo com a ideia. O fato era que não tinham nada melhor pra fazer, e se distrair lendo, seja lá oque fosse, era melhor que continuar com o "entretenimento" oferecido pelos canais da TV- Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira...

Itachi: Então, iremor ler o quê?

Kakuzu: Como mais velho, vou avisando que me recuso a ler qualquer coisa com incesto, colegiais seminuas com bochechas rosadas, criaturas com tentáculos, personagens afeminados, ou com tendências sadomasoquistas, e sem insinuações yaoi e yuri.

Sasori: Mas nós vamos ler um livro normal ou uma fanfic?

Tobi: Tobi pode escolher? \o/ -e ouviu-se um uníssono não-

Hidan: Eu escolho! Comprei um tal de Cinquenta Tons de Cinza e achei maneiro... – olhar safado-

Kisame: Espera! Alguém viu o Zetsu?

Deidara: Deve tá servindo de ninho pra algum passarinho por aí. Un.

Tobi: Tobi achou esse livro na gaveta da Konan-san. Deve ser legal! –disse, mostrando um livro com a capa cheia de adesivos e os dizeres "My Diary"-

Itachi pegou o livro das mãos de Tobi para dar uma olhada. O que ninguém sabia era que aquele livro, na verdade, era o diário de Konan. Todos se entreolharam receosos, mas com pensamentos malandros em mente.

Kisame: Ow, ela não iria gostar se nós lêssemos isso... –sorriso demente-

Hidan: Mas, ela saiu com o Pein, né? –sorriso demente-

E todos se sentaram espalhados pela sala, enquanto Itachi abria uma página aleatoriamente.

xXx

_**N/A:** Olha, voltei! *-* Depois de mais de dois anos sem escrever nada, resolvi aproveitar a folga da facul pra atormentar minha turma de vilões favorita! Essa fanfic já havia sido começada há muito tempo, mas só agora consegui dar que vocês gostem! :3 O próximo capítulo sairá em breve, já que está quase pronto._

_E como eu sou legal, deixo a capa do diário da moça! (**h_t_t_p:_/_/_tinypic._com/_m/_httesg/_3**) Retires os underlines._

_Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo! \o/  
_


	2. Página 1 - O Fanfiqueiro

Legendas: **Textos do diário** / Texto normal

**- Página 1- O Fanfiqueiro -**

O fato era que todos estavam curiosos para saber o que Konan escrevia em seu diário. Os mais pervertidos (lê-se: Hidan e Kisame) esperavam por narrações sobre as noites em que ela saia com Pein. Os outros estavam apenas curiosos sobre o que ela pensava sobre eles.

Sasori: Vocês realmente acham certo invadir a privacidade da Konan, assim?

Hidan: Deixa de ser marica! Aposto que você está louco pra saber o que ela escreve sobre nós! E depois a gente coloca a culpa no Tobi, já que foi ele que trouxe isso pra cá.

Kisame: E ela não vai descobri, a menos que alguém conte... – os olhares se voltaram para Tobi, que foi forçado a prometer não pronunciar uma palavra sobre o que estavam prestes a fazer.

Deidara: Nós lemos e deixamos no mesmo lugar, do jeito que estava antes. Impossível ela desconfiar.

Itachi: Então, estamos todos de acordo. Calem a boca e me deixem ler. - e abriu uma página aleatória, iniciando a leitura-

" **Querido diário..."**

Kakuzu: Francamente, ela tem o que, 13 anos? Começar com "querido diário" é ridículo!

Deidara: Isso é coisa de mulher. Achar cor-de-rosa bonitinho, pirar vendo vídeos de crianças e animais fazendo gracinhas. Toda essa frescura é característica do gênero.

"**Fazer parte de uma organização criminosa com alguém que tem bocas nas mãos, outro que mais parece uma boneca de trapos toda remendada e um crente pervertido já deveria me dizer que meus dias seriam absurdos. Mas ainda não consigo me acostumar."**

Kakuzu: Como assim, boneca de trapos?! Ò.ó

Hidan: Crente pervertido? Ò.ó

Sasori: Não sei qual o espanto... Não é como se todos aqui fossem exemplos de normalidade. Kakuzu é todo remendado e tem cinco corações, Hidan é imortal, Kisame é um misto bizarro de homem e tubarão, Itachi tem cara de drogado e matou a família – nesse momento, o ruivo puxou Deidara pelos cabelos para se proteger de um possível Amaterasu-, Zetsu é uma planta com dupla personalidade, Deidara tem bocas artesãs nas mãos, Pein mais parece um imã com aquela cara cheia de pregos e eu.. Bem, já nem sou um ser humano. E vejam a surpresa, sobraram Tobi, que é só um cara burro com uma máscara ridícula e a Konan que, diga-se de passagem, é mais normal do que qualquer um aqui.

Deidara: Vocês tudo bem, mas não me envolvam nesse circo! Un.

Tobi: Mas Deidara-sempai é estranho, já que parece uma garota... –dá uma risadinha, e apanha-

Kisame: Digamos que a Konan tem motivos para chamar a gente de bizarros, né?

Itachi: Agora, se vocês me permitem continuar lendo! ù.u

"**Deidara, por exemplo **(o loiro gritou "O QUÊ?")**, estava agindo estranho há algum tempo. Principalmente depois que comprou um notebook de segunda mão na feirinha "5 por 3", na vila próxima **(todos olharam para Deidara curiosos, enojados e até mesmo com olhares sacanas)**. Eu esperava que, com aquelas bocas nas mãos, ele passasse as horas vagas vendo pornô asiático bizarro, mas parece que é bem pior."**

Hidan: Caraca! Deidara, você vê pornô asiático?

Kisame: Isso implicaria nele ser homem de verdade... u.u

Deidara: Ei, o que você quis dizer com isso? Un! ò.ó

Hidan: Caraca! Pornô asiático?!

Deidara: Espera! Pra começar... eu... eu não vejo pornô asiático! –gaguejava , corado- E isso se chama invasão de privacidade!

Sasori; Está se referindo ao fato de estarmos lendo o diário da Konan, que por ser a única mulher nessa organização já sofre de falta de privacidade, ou por estarmos questionando suas preferencias sexuais?

Itachi: Só pela reação, acho a Konan deveria estar certa sobre suspeitar do conteúdo desse notebook. Não é mesmo, Deidara? – o moreno sorria de forma desdenhosa, enquanto atiçava o companheiro.

Deidara: Eu não vejo esse tipo de coisa! Un.

Itachi: Não precisa ficar nervoso, se você não tem o que esconder. Agora, deixem-me continuar.

"**Confesso que, quando ele saiu pra uma missão, eu tomei coragem e dei uma espiada naquele notebook."**

Deidara estava tão nervoso, que seu rosto já estava completamente vermelho. Ele alisava o sobretudo negro constantemente, e até as bocas de suas mãos estavam babando (?). Enquanto isso, algumas risadinhas eram ouvidas.

"**Para confirmar a teoria do pornô asiático, dei uma olhada no histórico da internet. Choque! Só havia links de sites de fanfics! Li algumas e... Choque!² Deidara lê yaoi! ;O"**

Hidan: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA –caiu no chão, rolando de rir-

Kakuzu: Um homem que usa lápis de olho e tem um banheiro cheio de produtos para cabelo de marcas caras. Não me surpreende...

Tobi: Ah, mas outro dia Deidara-sempai reclamou do beijo gay na novela... Não seja hipócrita, sempai!

Deidara: NÃO! Isso é mentira! Calúnia! E não me chame de hipócrita, que você nem sabe o que é isso!

Sasori: Deidara, não precisa sentir vergonha. Se você confessar que faz esse tipo de coisa, ninguém vai te condenar.

Deidara: Danna, até você?! Un. D:

Kisame: Só falta você escrever também. HUAHUAHUAHUA

Hidan: Deidara ficwriter! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Itachi: Me deixem ler!

"**Não sei por que fiquei chocada, já que desde sempre ele demonstrava uma tendência duvidosa **(explosão de gargalhadas vindas de Hidan e Kisame)**. Mas, é estranho ele alegar que só sente admiração pelo Sasori, e ler histórias em que eles se pegam. O.o"**

Sasori: O_O –choque-

Deidara: i_i –petrificado-

Resto: :O –encarando o loiro-

"**E também acabei vendo alguns fujoshins dos dois. Sério, Deidara tem sérios problemas. Imagina se o Sasori descobre isso!**"

-Silêncio constrangedor-

Itachi: Bem... isso não foi tão inesperado.

Hidan: Cara, que nojento! Jashin tá vendo!

Deidara: N-não! Não é como se- se eu gostasse dessas coisas! –nervoso-

Sasori: Você. Lê. Histórias. Em. Que. Nós. Nos. Pegamos? –aura maligna-

Deidara: N-não! E-eu só estava vendo que tipo de coisas andam escrevendo sobre a Organização! É! E-eu fiz isso pelo bem da organização! –olhos lacrimejando- Danna! Foi pelo bem da sua reputação! D':

Kakuzu: Não é como se eu acreditasse nisso...

Deidara: Calado seu velho remendado! Ò.ó – vira para Sasori- Danna-

Sasori: Deeeidaraaaaa! -cara demoníaca- Seu nojento! Você vem com esse papo de admiração pro meu lado, quando na verdade você tem pensamentos obscenos comigo! Argh! Seu asqueroso! Ò_ó

Hidan: Pensando bem, ele vive com os olhos brilhando quando está perto do Sasori... u.u

Kisame: Se vocês repararem, ele ESTÁ sentado pertinho do Sasori. u.u– Kisame aponta para Deidara, que estava ao lado de Sasori desde o início da leitura. O ruivo, por instinto, pula para bem longe-

Tobi: Então Deidara-sempai gosta de Sasori-sempai, certo? :D

Deidara: Dannaaaaaaaaa! Eu não fiz por mal! Mas...mas... –chorando-

Itachi: Mas o quê?

Deidara: Maseratudotãobonitinho! –falou bem rápido-

Hidan: Eu não entendi nada. Provavelmente está dizendo o quanto é maravilhoso ser uke! Huahuahuahua

Kakuzu: Quanta falta de decoro! Eu já estou velho demais pra isso... ¬¬

Sasori: Não se aproxime! –empurrava Deidara com o pé- Sabe-se lá o que se passa nessa sua mente doentia!

Deidara: Dannaaaaa! –chorava, tentando chegar perto de Sasori-

Kisame: Mas, me conta, Sasori era o dominador da parada? Huahuahua

Itachi: Que horror. Imagina a cena dos dois... – e todos tentaram imaginar, mas pelas caras de nojo, não gostaram nem um pouco-

Sasori: Hey! Eu não tenho nada a ver com as tendências estranhas dele!

Depois de alguns instantes de total desespero por parte de Deidara, todos ficaram com receio do que viria a seguir. Ninguém estava querendo ser exporto daquele jeito. Itachi achou melhor continuar, mas os outros estavam apreensivos.

Deidara: Me dá isso! –puxou o diário das mãos de Itachi- Agora eu vou ler! E não adianta tentar parar. Todos vocês, seus bastardos inglórios, terão os segredos revelados agora!

Itachi: Não que nossos segredos sejam piores do que o seu, fanfiqueiro...

Deidara: Calado, seu caolho! Un.

E ficou decido que a leitura continuaria, quando Deidara selecionou uma página qualquer...

* * *

**N/A:** _Bom, eu ter portado semana passada, mas minhas férias acabaram e eu fiquei sem net. :'D Gostaria de agradecer a Kitsune Lyra e Andromeda Moony pelas reviews...e ao Anônimo, que me pediu pra continuar. o.O _

_E com vocês, a primeira página do diário: _http:_/_/_tinypic._com/_m/_huqdk8_/_3_ (retire os underlines)_

_Elogios, críticas (construtivas) e sugestões são bem vindos! Até o próximo capítulo! :)_


End file.
